


It's Time

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. He doesn't remember who the man next to him in his final moments is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

So much time had passed. His brother had been long gone for many years now. Having been taken away by his angel and were now living out what he hoped to be a great afterlife. He had lived his life well. Doing exactly what Dean told him to do. He got out. He got out and found a beautiful woman who had the bluest eyes imaginable and had two wonderful kids, Robert and Deanna. Life stretched by for him and things eventually began to vanish as his mind tried to leave him. Now, he was alone on a bed in a quiet room waiting for his reaper to come take him. He had sent his kids home. They wouldn’t be able to stop it all.

He looked up when he heard the door to his room open. A short man he didn’t recognize walked into the room. It wasn’t the first time a nurse had come to check on him that night. They all knew that his time had come.

“Sam, how are you feeling?”

He looked up to see green eyes that looked oh so familiar. The soft smile looked out of place on the man’s face.

“Do I know you?”

The man’s smile faltered for a moment before shaking his head. “No, apparently not. I’m just here to sit with you. He’s in the building.”

Sam didn’t even question it as the man took his hand and sat on the edge of the bed. Everything about the man made him long to remember times with his brother. A time when things were different and he had seen the one thing he couldn’t live without, but now couldn’t remember. He gritted his teeth intending to ask who the man was only to see a long lost face standing at the foot of his bed.

”Death.”

”I’ve come for you personally Sam. I felt you were too precious to leave for some low ranking reaper. I see you have someone to see you off. He’ll be up there shortly.”

The man nodded and slipped off the edge of the bed. He paused before turning back to Sam and bending down to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll be waiting Sammy.” He then vanished without another word.

Sam stared at where the man used to be. He knew that voice. Sam turned back to face Death as quickly as his frail body would let him, but the only thing that he saw was an understanding smile. It wouldn’t be long before Sam would see his angel again.


End file.
